Peacestar RiverClan (Qibli77)
Peacestar is the current leader of RiverClan in my fanfiction Shattered Streams. Appearance Peacestar is a short-furred light blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Personality Peacestar is very kind, and, as her name suggests, peaceful. She knows how to command a Clan and how to inspire obedience in her warriors, but she is never forceful or cruel. She's a little bit shy and finds it hard to speak in front of crowds sometimes. Backstory Peacekit was born one moon after Applestar's death (A.A.D.) to Mintflower and Slashwhisker of RiverClan. She became sick with greencough at four moons of age, only just struggling through every leaf-bare night. When the RiverClan deputy, Snowstorm, refused her nine lives at the Moonstone after Jadestar's death, Peacekit received them instead. That night, she died of greencough and lost her first life. When the War of the River started amongst RiverClan, she, along with her mother, Mintflower, another queen, Leafwhisker, and the medicine cats, Thrushflight and Gracklepaw, escaped to live in a hidden place by the gorge. At six moons, Mintflower, Leafwhisker, Thrushflight, and Gracklepaw (now Gracklewing) give Peacekit her apprentice name, Peacepaw. For the next six moons, all four of them help train her to become a warrior. The four of them, plus Pondpaw, the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice and Snowstorm's daughter, give Peacepaw her warrior name, Peaceheart. With Pondpaw, now Pondbubble,'s help, Gracklewing and Thrushflight figure out that the last line of the prophecy she received, Peace will bring peace, refers to Peaceheart. They begin taking Peaceheart to visit the three RiverClan camps and train her to become a leader. In 16 A.A.D., Peaceheart is taken to the Moonstone by Thrushflight, Gracklewing, and the leaders of the three RiverClan groups (Slashwhisker and Yellowclaw, who lead one group, Rosethorn, and Elmleaf). She receives her leader name and virtues (because she already received her nine lives). With the help of the medicine cats, Leafwhisker, and Mintflower, Peacestar unites RiverClan into one Clan again. Peacestar makes Leafwhisker deputy. Ceremonies Note: These quotes may not be exact. Apprentice Ceremony Thrushflight: Peacekit! You have reached six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. I know I am not the Clan leader and it is not my rightful duty to perform this ceremony, but there is no other cat to do it. I ask for forgiveness from my warrior ancestors: this kit deserves to be apprenticed. Thrushflight: Peacekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Peacepaw. We will all help to mentor you, even Gracklewing and me. Leafwhisker, Mintflower, and Gracklewing: Peacepaw! Peacepaw! Warrior Ceremony Thrushflight: Peacepaw, you have completed your warrior training in the eyes of your mentors, and now you will receive your warrior name. Again, StarClan, forgive me for replacing the Clan leader, but as you know, RiverClan has no leader at the moment. Peacepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life? Peacepaw: I do. Thrushflight: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Peaceheart. StarClan honors your compassion and your thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of— Pondpaw: Wait! Peaceheart should not be warrior of no Clan. RiverClan does not deserve an amazing warrior like her. We should have a name for your Clan. Leafwhisker: We are not a Clan. Pondpaw: Your group. Thrushflight: What about the Fourth? Like the Fourth RiverClan group. Mintflower: Yes! Gracklewing, do you like it? Gracklewing: Yes. Mintflower: Peaceheart? Peaceheart: Yes. Thrushflight: Then I declare you warrior of the Fourth. Leafwhisker, Mintflower, Gracklewing, and Pondpaw: Peaceheart! Peaceheart! Peaceheart! Leader Ceremony Jadeberry: Welcome to StarClan, Peaceheart. This has never been done before, but twelve moons ago, Snowstorm of RiverClan refused her nine lives. After a debate, the warriors of StarClan decided to give the lives to you. Even though you were just a kit, StarClan knew that you would grow up to become the bringer of peace to RiverClan, and granted Snowstorm's lives to you. StarClan: Are you ready to receive your nine virtues? Peaceheart: Yes, I'm ready. Angelwhisker: I am Angelwhisker, a warrior of RiverClan. I died before even your elders were born. I give you the gift of command over your Clan. Use it, do not abuse it. Peaceheart: Thank you, Angelwhisker. Scarpelt: I am Scarpelt. You may have heard of me; I died of sickness not long after Applestar. Your second virtue is respect for the elders. Never forget that they are the oldest and wisest cats in your Clan and can give you much-needed advice. Peaceheart: Thank you! Jadeberry: Peaceheart, you have come far from the small kit you were when I was leader. I give you a gift of a clear head, for not making the same mistakes that I did. I must tell you something: In StarClan now, I am called Jadeberry, not Jadestar. Peaceheart: But— but why? Jadeberry: RiverClan was never meant to be led by me. I can see that now. Snowstorm was meant to become leader. It was my fault she left. Now you must save RiverClan from the darkness it has fallen into. Peaceheart: I will try my best, Jadeberry. Thank you. Oatfern: I am called Oatfern, and I was once the medicine cat of RiverClan. I was Thrushflight's mentor, actually. I give you the gift of trust, in your Clanmates, in your medicine cats, and especially in yourself. Believe that what you are doing is right. Peaceheart: Thank you. Dawnstream: My name is Dawnstream, and I died before Applestar did. The fifth virtue you will receive is diligence. Always work hard for your Clan, and put in true effort to do your best. Peaceheart: Thank you, Dawnstream! Applestar: Peaceheart, I never got to see you as a living cat. I wish I had. You are truly the right cat to lead RiverClan. Now I give you humbleness, to accept that you are not the greatest nor a perfect cat. No cat is. Peaceheart: Thank you! Crocusbud: Remember me, Peaceheart? Peaceheart: Crocusbud! Crocusbud: Yes, you were still an apprentice when I died. Now I see the foolishness of splitting RiverClan; a Clan needs to be whole to protect its youngest, its oldest, even its strongest warriors. I give you the gift of unity to bring your Clan together again. Every cat must support their Clanmates. Peaceheart: Thank you so much, Crocusbud. Goldenmask: I am Goldenmask. I give you the virtue of selflessness. Care for other cats in your Clan first. This is a very important virtue for a leader to have, because a leader must put their Clan first. Peaceheart: Thank you. Maplekit: Peaceheart. Peaceheart: Maplekit! Maplekit: You have done well without me. I saw with great sadness your grief after I died. You always were strong as a kit. Even with the horror of the war, you kept on. You agreed to your destiny, not letting the weight of it drag you down. For your final virtue I give you hope. Always have hope, even when all seems lost and you don't see any way out. There will always be a solution, something you can do for your Clan. Peaceheart: Oh, Maplekit, thank you so much! Applestar: Jadeberry has asked me to perform this ceremony, because she is no longer a leader. I hail you by your new name, Peacestar. Your old life has already been taken from you, and you have already received the nine lives of a leader. StarClan grants you the guardianship of RiverClan, Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. StarClan: Peacestar! Peacestar! Peacestar! Leader Info Nine Lives (Virtues) # Command over the Clan (given by Angelwhisker, a random (male) warrior) # Respect for the elders (given by Scarpelt, a RiverClan elder) # A clear head (given by Jadeberry, the previous leader) # Trust (given by Oatfern, an old RiverClan medicine cat) # Diligence (given by Dawnstream, a RiverClan she-cat who died before Applestar) # Humbleness (given by Applestar, the leader before Jadestar) # Unity (given by Crocusbud, a RiverClan warrior who died from a fox attack during the War of the River) # Selflessness (given by Goldenmask, another random (female) warrior) # Hope (given by Maplekit, Peacestar's brother who died of the greencough) Deputies * Leafwhisker 'Trivia' *If Peacestar followed actual cat genetics, she would be a short-furred black cat. Category:Leaders Category:She-Cats Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Characters Category:Warriors